leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.70
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.70 |Prev = V1.0.0.63 |Next = V1.0.0.72 }} PVP.net version 1.03.11 * LeaverBuster additions to PVP.net: ** Leave Forgiveness - when other players view your profile or summoner information, the actual total of leaves will only be displayed if it is outside of the leave forgiveness threshold. This will still allow players to identify chronic leavers, but will not punish players who accidentally leave. ** Automatic requeueing – while in champion select, if another summoner leaves the game, all other players will be placed back into the matchmaking queue with the same settings they had previously selected. This also works for arranged teams unless the leaver was a part of the team. * Fixed an issue that was causing IP to not update in the store for some players. * Fixed an error that was causing PVP.net to not restore after the completion of a game in some instances. * Fixed a bug with masteries that allowed users to bypass prerequisites in some situations. League of Legends version 1.0.0.70 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Any damage dealt to Poppy that exceeds 10% of her current health is reduced by 50%. This doesn’t affect damage dealt by structures. * (Q) ** Poppy crushes her opponent, dealing base damage plus a flat amount and a percentage of her target’s max health as a bonus damage. The bonus damage cannot exceed a threshold based on rank. * (W) ** Passive: Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy's armor and damage are increased by a flat amount for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. ** Active: Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her Movement Speed is increased for 5 seconds. * (E) ** Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them for a short distance. The initial impact deals a small amount of damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of damage and be stunned. * (Ultimate) ** Poppy focuses intently on a single target dealing increased damage to them. Poppy is immune to any damage and abilities from enemies other than her target. ; * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost decreased to from . ; * ** Now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * ** Return speed increased. * General ** Evelynn has updated particles. * ** Was bugged resulting in longer silence durations than intended. It now silences for 2 seconds per bounce which is a lower disable duration than the previous version. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused them to deal instant damage. * ** Now instant cast. * Stats ** Base armor per level increased to from . * : ** Range increased to 875 from 825. ** Mana cost decreased to from . * ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 55% from 65%. ; * ** No longer affects . * ** It now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. ** It now applies a multiplicative movement speed boost, rather than additive. ** Attack speed boost increased to % from %. * Stats ** Base health increased to 403 from 387. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 83. ** Base damage increased to 50 from . ** Base damage per level increased to from . ** Base armor increased to 15 from . * ** Fixed a bug where did not work properly on targets with crowd control reduction. ; * ** Cooldown now triggers when leaving stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10. * ** Fixed a bug in which they would sometimes not attack monsters. ** Fixed a bug where placing them atop of units caused them to spawn in unpredictable locations. * ** Bonus damage taken by the clone changed to 135% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug in which Shaco's clone was dealing bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where casting Hallucinate while you have the buff caused the clone to always crit. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the poison duration was being reduced by crowd control reduction effects. * ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost rather than multiplicative. * General ** Twitch has new updated particles. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. ; * Stances ** Shared ability cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Shared ability cooldown now only applies to abilities with cooldowns lower than seconds. * ** Effect will now stay stacked if you continue swapping abilities. ** Dodge chance reduced to 4% from 6%. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** When activated, Udyr's ability power is increased by and attack damage is increased by . * ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Mana cost decreased to from . * ** Mana cost decreased to 100 from 110 at all ranks. ** It now applies a multiplicative movement speed slow rather than additive. Summoner Spells * ** Now also reduces the target's healing and regeneration by 50%. * ** Cooldown increased to 195 from 180. Items * ** Combine cost reduced to 650 from 700. * ** 120 Health. ** 6 Attack Damage. ** 4% Lifesteal. * Elixirs are no longer lost upon pseudo-death ( , , etc.) * ** Proc damage cap against monsters reduced to 120, from 180. ** Proc damage cap against champions removed (used to be 180). * ** Fixed a bug where the +25% Ability Power effect would persist after selling the item. General * The and camps now spawn at 1:55 on the Summoner's Rift. * The now spawns at 2:30 on the Summoner's Rift. * now spawns at 2:30 on Twisted Treeline. * on Twisted Treeline now spawns significantly later in the game. * Fixed a game client crash that occurred after champion select related to particles. * Fixed several localization related issues. * Fixed an error that would cause the game client to disconnect from PVP.net chat and cause friend list presence update issues. * Fixed a game client crash related to Scaleform GFX creation. * Fixed a game client crash related to Scaleform drawing the in game chat. * Fixed a game client crash related to the particle manager. * Fixed a bug where doesn't work when applied to a champion with equipped. * Added an option in the Game Client Options Menu to enable additional movement smoothing. This option should only be enabled if you have low latency. * Healing Reduction: ** Healing reduction reduced across all abilities to 50% from 65%. Turrets * Global experience for the first turret in a lane dropped to 140 from 240. * Global experience for the second turret in a lane dropped to 190 from 240. es:V1.0.0.70 zh:V1.0.0.70 Category:Patch notes